gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Association of Pirates and Co
Association of Pirates and Co or APC is a government for pirates. How It Came To Be This government was founded by a wealthy pirate king named King Shadow Sail on June 11, 2011. "I was thinking one evening. There is a government for the EITC, Navy, ect, why not pirates? The government is meant for people who either: *Are not part of the EITC or Navy and just want to be pirates. or *People who are part of the EITC or Navy but do not take it too seriously and want to be a pirate as well. Conditions Every member must sign this: I _______________ agree to these terms and conditions: *I am one of two things: Not part of the EITC, Navy, or any other governments of that nature. OR I am part of one of those groups but, I do not take the government too seriously and I would like to be a pirate as well. *I agree to these rules: I will respect all pirates. I will try not to loose my temper. I will never insult for swear. I will never harm other pirates. Signed, _____________________________________________ Member If you would like to be a member, first look at the conditions and see if you qualify. Then say so in the comments. Ranks President: Leads the government. Is in control of all decisions and such. Can promote ranks, demote ranks, kick out members, and approve members. Vice President: 2nd in command. Helps the president decide decisions if necessary. If the president steps out for a period of time, the Vice President will take control. Admiral: 3rd in command. If both President and VP steps out for a period of time, the Admiral shall take control. Very high ranking member. Vice Admiral: High ranking member. Makes sure everyone in the government follows rules. IF there is a problem, the VA would report to the president. Commodore: A member who keeps the government running. Organizes events, parties, etc. Captain: Normal member who can attend meetings. Commander: Normal member. Lieutenant: A member whos ranking is under a commander. Mariner: A new member. Signed Contracts I Captain Shadow Sail agree to these terms and conditions: *I am one of two things: Not part of the EITC, Navy, or any other governments of that nature. OR I am part of one of those groups but, I do not take the government too seriously and I would like to be a pirate as well. *I agree to these rules: I will respect all pirates. I will try not to loose my temper. I will never insult for swear. I will never harm other pirates. Signed, I Jim Logan agree to these terms and conditions: *I am one of two things: Not part of the EITC, Navy, or any other governments of that nature. OR I am part of one of those groups but, I do not take the government too seriously and I would like to be a pirate as well. *I agree to these rules: I will respect all pirates. I will try not to loose my temper. I will never insult for swear. I will never harm other pirates. Signed, Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 17:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Members﻿ *King Captain Shadow Sail - President Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO